1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the fields of networks and communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the field of correlating presence on networks with communications capabilities.
2. Background Information
Network communications are traditionally initiated based on knowledge of destination communication addresses such as phone numbers and email addresses. Even when a calling party initiating a communication has little or no specific knowledge of a receiving party expected to receive the communication, such as with telemarketing calls and email spam, the communications are typically initiated based on lists of destination communication addresses. There have always been circumstances, particularly outside of network communications, where communications have been “initiated” without knowledge of receiving party, such as by approaching a potential customer in a physical location such as a store. However, when communication networks are involved, communications are traditionally initiated based on knowledge of at least the destination communication addresses, even if there is little or no specific knowledge of the parties expected to receive the communications.